


Just Maybe

by myoon



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, actually it's from fluff generator, to my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoon/pseuds/myoon
Summary: Ritsu doesn't like talking on the phone but Izumi calls him every night before sleeping.





	Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froslass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froslass/gifts).



> english is not my first language, peace

Izumi shifted in his bed once more, tossing the blankets aside and complaining to himself. Long minutes had passed since he laid on his bed to sleep, but it didn’t matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t sleep.

He pulled out the blanket once more, covering his head and cowering on bed. He closed his eyes once more in the hope of finally getting to sleep and thought about his day. He was so busy that he didn't even had time to talk to people. He did not even remember what he had eaten during the day, he just swallowed the food as fast as he could and went back to work.

And to be honest, he did not want to talk to anyone. It was a day when he was angry with anyone who spoke to him. Izumi would not deny that he was annoying when he was angry - and when he wasn't.

He grunted, tossing the covers aside again and stretching out his arm to pick up his cell phone. Izumi used to call Ritsu whenever he went to sleep. Besides being funny to hear him complaining about talking on the phone, Izumi liked to hear Ritsu's sleepy voice, as much as he always denied it to himself.

Izumi clicked Ritsu's contact and waited for a few rings before the boy answered. The call was mute for a while and Izumi took the phone from his ear to see if it had fallen, but it was still going on. He laughed to himself, imagining Ritsu's annoyed expression.

“Kuma-kan,” Izumi smiled. He knew that Ritsu was annoyed by his call. “Don’t tell me you’re already sleeping.”

“Yes, I am.”

“So how come you’re on the phone right now?”

“You’re talking to my ghost. My body is in bed sleeping peacefully. Can you let me sleep too?”

“No, we need to talk”

Ritsu sighed and Izumi bit his own lip, trying not to laugh or the other boy would give up and ignore him.  He sounded sleepy and Izumi could bet his eyes were almost shutting but its own. But Izumi couldn’t let Ritsu sleep without calling him. He was sure that the boy would miss him.

“What is it?” Ritsu asked.

“What?”

“Don’t you wanna talk? What is it about?”

“Oh” Izumi chuckled. “How’s Mr. Izumi Jr.?” He couldn’t help but laugh when Ritsu made a confused noise, trying to understand who was that and why would he even know someone called Mr. Izumi Jr. “The bear pillow I gave you! How could you forget about him? It’s like… our child!”

“Well, that’s not its name. In fact, it’s called ‘shut up Secchan and let me sleep’”.

“Really? I don’t like that name. Change it.”

“I don’t care. It’s mine now and that’s its name.”

Izumi smiled and rolled his eyes. Ritsu yawned and he could hear the sound of his body against the sheets, getting comfortable to sleep. Izumi yawned too after the other boy and could hear him chuckle.

“You’re sleep too. Can we finally sleep? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I think we should now. It’s getting late.”

“Yeah, but you always call me before sleeping, I’m actually getting used to this. Do you like me that much, Secchan?”

“Of course not you idiot!” Izumi yelled. “Don’t call me again”

“But you called me first!”

“Shut up. Good night and sleep well. See you tomorrow.”

He could hear Ritsu’s laugh before throwing his phone to bed and covering his face with his hands. His face was so red he could pretend he was a traffic light. He lied on bed and covered his head again. 

“Stupid Kuma-kan” He said to himself, pouting.

But maybe Ritsu was right. Only maybe. He was sure it was a big maybe, but he really liked Ritsu’s voice and Izumi felt good when he called Ritsu before sleeping. 

Maybe he liked Ritsu that much.


End file.
